The Legend of Gilderoy Lockhart
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Was there anything good about the fraudulence of Professor Lockhart? Anything that could be salvaged as something good? Hermione thinks there may be. First in my "Famous Ravenclaws Through the Ages" series.


**A/N:** The concept of this short story is taken from a Simpsons episode, where Lisa Simpson wanted to preserve the fraudulent but heroic history of Jebediah Springfield for town pride, instead of revealing his true history as a terrible bandit who fought George Washington and drive the town crazy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters; J. K. Rowling owns it all.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced back at St. Mungo's Hospital, at the room they were just leaving. A familiar man with wavy hair and a winning smile gazed at them with interest as Miriam Sprout tended to him. They walked out, and Harry shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know if Lockhart will ever truly change," he commented. "Even with his memory gone, he still enjoys public attention and wants to write books about himself."

"I say!" agreed Ron, "He was responsible for stealing my wand, too! We're all just lucky that it was able to backfire his Memory Charm when it did."

"What I really don't believe is that Dumbledore is going to allow him a peaceful life, without any further punishments," continued Harry, "I think that everybody should know about his lies. He didn't deserve all his fans."

"You really think so, Harry?" asked Hermione, sounding a little remorseful.

"Yes, I do, Hermione," he replied. "Wait, don't tell me that you're thinking differently. Hermione, Lockhart was a thief, and a liar!"

"Doesn't surprise me that she'd stick up for him, though," said Ron, "She was one of his fans, after all."

"No, you've got it all wrong, you two," Hermione interjected. Before they could tell her off again, she continued, "I don't mean that he didn't make up his stories; he did. But I think there's another point behind him and his claims, not to mention his books. Many of the students here, including myself, loved him as a man who achieved many great feats and told about them in his published works. They see real heroism in the actions in the books, even if Gilderoy himself didn't actually do them. And besides that, he was true to the House of Ravenclaw, after a fashion, and by fashion I don't mean his pompous wardrobe. He has above average intelligence and always used it to learn interesting things, according to Dumbledore, although it was for self-benefit rather than education."

Harry and Ron looked at her, puzzled. "What's your point?" Ron asked.

"My point," Hermione explained, "is that even though there are better teachers at Hogwarts and his books were written for fame instead of educating others, Gilderoy Lockhart's stories brought out the best in many children. The books inspire them to do great things of their own and make some of them want to write their own stories in publication. And while his ethics weren't exactly perfect, he was still a true Ravenclaw through and through. I know you don't like celebrity status, Harry, but some other people do, and they should be free to achieve it, even though they should be more honest about their stories, of course. Regardless of who said it, or how dubious it sounds, 'Celebrity is as celebrity does.'"

Harry looked perplexed. "Are you saying that we should embrace that irritating stink of a man, Hermione? Frauds should not be celebrated; they should be punished!"

"No, Harry, I never said that his bad deeds should be admired!" Hermione said. "I just think that his falsified legend should be preserved in his published works, at least, to inspire other, more honest Hogwarts students, to do really great things. If it isn't, or his falsities are made public, students everywhere will be discouraged and angry, as well as uninspired, and they might inflict pain on Gilderoy which he doesn't need, what with his memories being gone."

Harry and Ron looked bemused. "No, I still don't get it," said Harry. "Listen, Hermione, you can think and feel anything you want about Lockhart, but I'm not so quick to forgive that scoundrel after he tried to destroy my mind, and Ron's, too, and wanted to abandon Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. The only reason I'm tolerating his life in St. Mungo's and not spreading the word about his fraudulence is because Dumbledore wishes it."

"I agree," said Ron, "It was ludicrous, the way you ogled over him while he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And it isn't good to spread more lies, either."

"I just think that there should be some goodwill and peace here at Hogwarts," said Hermione, "Sometimes, a little dishonesty can help in a bad situation, even though Gilderoy took it a little too far."

"Way too far!" said Ron.

"Yes," said Harry, "Do whatever you want, Hermione. We're friends and I want it to stay that way, so feel free to support Lockhart, his fans, and his stupid books, if you want to. But don't ask us to help, all right? Ron and I sharply disagree with your point of view, after all."

"Fine with me, Harry," Hermione replied, "We've never all agreed on most things, anyway." She looked back where they came from. "Listen, can I stay for a few minutes here? I'll catch up to you later."

Harry looked back at the hospital. "That's fine, Hermione," he said, "Just don't bring back any signed autographs, okay?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "No more fancy signatures from Fraudhart."

"Relax, you two," said Hermione, exasperated, "You don't have to know anything about it."

Harry and Ron moved on, while Hermione returned to Gilderoy Lockhart's room in the hospital. He looked up from his book he was currently in the process of writing, "Who Am I?"

"Ah, my young, little friend is back!" he exclaimed. "Have you come to give me some encouragement on my book?"

"Sort of," said Hermione, "Look, Gilderoy-"

"You keep calling me that," Lockhart interrupted, "Is that my name? I cannot recall it, but it sounds lovely!"

"Yes, I know you can't remember it, but that is your name," said Hermione, smiling, "And you are probably aware that you're not popular with everybody here."

"Some people do glare at me frequently," he said, "I wonder why?"

"It's a long story," Hermione explained, "But I wanted to tell you something. Before you lost your memory, you, uh… used to make some mistakes in your life which some people are not happy about. I won't burden you with what they are, exactly, since you can't remember them, at all."

Lockhart blinked twice. "I cannot imagine such an innocent man such as myself doing anything horrendous. It just isn't me."

"Well, some folks, including my two friends who were just here, beg to differ," said Hermione, "But let's not worry about that now. You achieved dizzying heights of fame with numerous books you had published which speak of heroic actions in the face of grave dangers, and they've been an inspiration to students at this school, including me. And while some details were not entirely accurate, they demonstrate how a child can overcome his worst fears and do great things which do much good for the people around them."

"How fascinating!" Lockhart said, "I would like to know more about these books I wrote, these legends of adventure which have inspired so many young minds!"

"I'm afraid that isn't up to me, Gilderoy," said Hermione, "You would have to get permission from somebody in a position of authority. But I can promise you that if you continue to use that big, 'empty' brain of yours, you'll learn many things you forgot and make the best book you've ever written in 'Who Am I?'."

"You truly think so, young lady?" Lockhart asked, excited.

"Not entirely, but it's a distinct possibility," Hermione replied. "Even with an empty memory, your mind is still intelligent. And keep reading fan mail you receive, even though you don't understand why you get it. Many students believe in what you gave them to read and experience, and the wizarding world could use more people like y- like that," she concluded.

"I will!" said Lockhart with a twinkle in his eye. "I will do just that!"

"Thanks, Gilderoy," said Hermione. She handed him a book. "Here, you might like to start off reading this small book Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to lend to you."

Lockhart looked at the cover. There was a picture of a remarkably familiar man in flamboyant clothing, and the title read, "Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests."

"Thank you, madam," he said, "I am sure I'll love it!"

"I'm sure, too, Gilderoy," said Hermione as she left. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye! Not for the last time, I hope!"

"Don't worry," promised Hermione.

As she left the hospital, Hermione thought to herself, _I'm sure you'll love it, but I don't think it will be safe to mention that to Ron or Harry._


End file.
